Machina
by Kichi
Summary: Vegeta come to Earth years after Nappa and Radditz died during a war between Cooler and Frieza only to be attacked and nearly killed by the androids, and only a blue-haired scientist can save him!
1. Deus ex Machina

Machina By: Kichi DISCLAIMER: Akira Toriyama created DBZ and all it's characters. Not me. I make no money from writing or posting this on the internet.  
PAIRING: Vegeta and Bulma ARCHIVED: RATED: R for swearing and violence (NC-17 for later chapters)  
NOTES: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. Radditz and Nappa die on Earth but Vegeta is never able to get away and find out why, until years later during a skirmish between Frieza and Cooler. He finds Earth but almost everything is destroyed by the androids. Except, of course, a little blue-haired scientist who finds him after 17 and 18 kick the snot out of him. Woah.. did I give away too much? NAH!  
  
Chapter 1 - Deus ex Machina  
  
He fell out of the sky and slammed into the hard earth below without a sound.  
"I think you killed him." 17 said with a light smirk. 18 shrugged. "Oh well. Wasn't he strange though? He had a tail!" 18 mused.  
"Ha! He's obviously a genetic freak. Just like that Goku.." 18 nodded in agreement. "Well, I'm just glad that's the last of them. Those things always wear down my energy." 18 said. 17 snickered.  
"Ha! Tired are we? Need a nap?" he sneered. 18 glared at him angrily.  
"Go to hell Juuhachigou." she snarled and took off. 17 blinked in surprise. He had only been joking.  
"Women!" He huffed and flew after her.  
  
Bulma sighed in frustration. Whoever that had been, his power had been way above Goku's, but the chance that she could make it to him before he died wasn't good. Her ki-radar had informed her of a fight between the androids and someone with an astonishing ki that reminded her of a Saiyan. Whatever it had been, it was still alive and if she could find it in time, perhaps she could help. After all, anyone who had the balls to attack the androids was definitely on her side. She gathered some medical supplies and uncapsulated her jet. She hopped in and began lift-off, gunning the engines just as she rose above tree-  
level.  
The tiny radar was similar in appearance to the Dragon radar but it measured ki and the one she was following was slowly fading. She pushed the pedal down, the engines screamed in protest and the frame of the ship began to rattle. "Come on, you piece of shit! Go!" she growled. It didn't speed the ship up at all, but the ship ceased its nerve-wracking rattle. The radar began to beep loudly and she slowed the craft and began her descent.  
  
There had been a devastating attack on the area, the scorch marks were still fresh and she could hear small rocks bouncing off of debris as the rubble re-  
settled. This had once been a beautiful forest. She wished she'd never seen it before the destruction. To look on the twisted landscape now, you could never tell that stately trees had once stood there. The ground was blasted flat with large piles of rock and tree-fragments littering the area like disrupted graves. It was a miserable sight. The sky rumbled ominously and the roar of the wind sounded like a descending airplane. But there hadn't been a man-made vehicle in the sky for almost a year- not counting hers.  
Rain began to pour down and she shivered, scanning the area. Where was this individual she had come to find? From the corner of her eye she saw movement and a sudden agonized moan sent her scurrying over to a lump on the ground.  
She gasped in surprise when she knelt down next to what was obviously a young man. His clothing and armor was in ruins and in some areas had been burnt. Bleeding gashes and scrapes covered almost every patch of exposed skin. Then something else caught her eyes and she gasped. A long, brown, monkey tail shivered behind him. So, he was a Saiyan after all, but he was so small compared to Radditz and Nappa! Who was he? She returned her eyes to his face and pulled out a tiny antiseptic wipe and began to clean the blood off of his skin. She quickly taped a cut on his temple that had produced most of the blood, and then began to clean the black crust that covered half of his face. And as the blood was removed her eyes began to widen in surprise. He's gorgeous! Bulma thought. His features were relaxed, but occasionally a scowl would darken his features giving him that impression of a pouting little boy. But he wasn't a boy, his sculpted body was perfectly proportioned, each muscle clear cut and defined, but compact, like the rest of him. Well, except for the hair, she tousled it idly as she cleaned the blood from his face. Just like Son Kun's, she thought sadly. She pulled her hand away and saw his blood on her skin. She gently felt his scalp and found a massive lump that was bleeding lightly, matting the dark auburn locks.  
Well, you aren't too big, this shouldn't be so hard. She thought. He groaned again and his head tossed a bit but his eyes didn't open and after a moment he relaxed again. "Hmm. No neck injuries apparent." She muttered to herself. She slid her arm under his neck and tried to pull his head up- and after raising him up about an inch she fell on top of him with a startled cry. "What the hell?" she cried and sat up, then stood. She bent down and grabbed his wrist and pulled-  
She grunted with the effort of trying to lift him. But it was impossible. He weighed a ton! But how? He was so small.. She went to his side and poked him. His muscles were like stone, they were so solid. But still, he was maybe about as tall as she was, at 5'7 he couldn't weigh more than 180 pounds at the most by his size. But it felt like he weighed more than two hundred. Bulma frowned.  
"How the hell am I going to get you home?" she murmured to the unconscious Saiyan. "I can't just drag you to the jet." Maybe.. She ran to the jet and began to rifle through her capsules. She pushed the plunger on the top and tossed it and with a small puff a larger medical case appeared. She rummaged through it and with a cry of triumph pulled out a bottle of smelling salts. Her mother had been a fainter and so they'd always had some around.  
She took it over to the unconscious Saiyan and uncorked the vial, waving it under his nose. The effect was startling. His eyes shot open, then snapped shut again, and he shuddered violently. He tried twisting away but was unable to move save his arms twitching feebly. She pulled the vial away and corked it, noting with concern that he was still shivering. Slowly his eyes fluttered open and he took several shuddering breaths. Then a pair of onyx eyes met hers and she was startled by the fierce anger burning in them. Then the look melted to be replaced by one of astonishment. "What happened?" he croaked. A spasm of pain forced his eyes shut and he choked harshly. He quickly turned his head and a small gout of blood splashed the ground.  
"You've been hurt. You're lucky to be alive, after fighting those monsters. I'm amazed they didn't blow your ass to pieces while you were unconscious." he blinked, his eyes slowly opening and closing and for a moment she feared he would lose consciousness again. He took several deep breaths and from the tensing of his muscles, she guessed he was trying to get up. "Don't move." She said softly, placing a dainty hand on his chest. He immediately froze at the contact, his eyes shot open to glare murderously at her. "Look, I'm sorry," she snapped, "But your injured incase you haven't noticed. And right now, I'm the only one who can and will help you. So relax all right?" he sighed and closed his eyes. Bulma began to clean off the rest of the blood on his face.  
He used every ounce of will not to squirm away. He'd never seen such an exotic and beautiful girl in his life! Sure, there had been plenty of women he'd considered attractive, but there had always been something about them that had repulsed him. Most likely it was the fact that most of them had been whores, or terrified slaves. But this girl… she was no slave of that he was certain, she wouldn't dare rebuke him, or probably even speak to him. And if she was a whore he would know also, there was no mistaking them.  
He didn't know why she was helping him, but oddly enough, he was sort of relieved. He was sure that battle would be his last. If you could even call it a battle. It had been more like him getting his ass kicked for no reason (for once.  
"I remember a girl with yellow hair and a man with black hair. They both had odd-colored eyes… like yours except lighter." He sighed after a moment, staring into those beautiful blue eyes. Hers were much darker, and much prettier. He frowned suddenly, 'Why the hell am I thinking this? She's a weak ningen'  
"That was the jouziningen. This place right here-" she gestured to the area surrounding them "This spot used to be a beautiful forest with massive trees. The tallest in the country. And they destroyed it all. They've destroyed everything, killed all my friends, my family." She said softly.  
Her eyebrows rose as he continued to stare at her and she suddenly felt her face grow hot. He had never seen blue hair. And it looked so shiny and soft. The odd impulse came into his head to touch it and see if it really was as soft as it looked, but one arm felt broken, and the other just hurt. He tried anyway, and grunted suddenly as he painfully realized the bone was snapped as he saw it bulge beneath the skin.  
"Shit." She hissed, noticing as well. "Hold still." She ran over to her pile of capsules and tossed one to the ground. She found a tiny can and brought it over. She then found a pair of scissors and after carefully removing on of his gloves she cut his sleeve off at a tear on his shoulder where he'd sustain another wound, that was still bleeding. "Ok. This is going to hurt so get ready." She cautioned. His expression grew mildly bored and she wondered how someone could be so stoic in the face of such pain. "Ready?"  
He nodded and she grabbed his arm and re-set the bone, thanking Kami that it hadn't already begun to mend. His face grew alarmingly pale during the process, but not a sound passed his lips. She was surprised, to say the least. She would have screamed like a baby. And she suddenly found herself admiring his strength as well.  
She took the tiny can and pressed a button on top and warm liquid hit his skin. She covered his arm with the stick substance and it began to expand and harden.  
"What the hell is it?" he asked and found that his arm was held perfectly still within the soft casing.  
"It's a cast. It will peel off in about a week and then I can put another one on, but I probably won't need to. You probably heal just as fast as Son-Kun did." She said with a sad smile. "It will keep your arm still so the bone can heal straight." She added and he nodded mutely, his eyes closing a moment as weariness swept over him.  
  
She dipped a clean hand towel in antiseptic liquid and began to clean a huge gash on his shoulder. He stiffened as soon as she touched it, but made no sound or complaint. Then she attended to the lump on his scalp.  
"Radditz said that your planet was destroyed. You are a Saiyan, right? You have a tail like Son-kun did-" Immediately his eyes shot open and he struggled to rise. "No, what are you doing?" he growled in fury over his inability to move and the ferocious, animalistic sound halted Bulma in her tracks. "Radditz.. was here then!" he gasped, his blazing eyes boring into hers. "And Nappa?"  
"Yes. Both of them. But they're dead. And we can't wish anyone back anymore either." The Saiyan blinked and shook his head.  
"I know that they're dead. That's is why I came. To find out why. I needed them." He grated. "Oh." She said softly. Suddenly his eyes clenched shut and he was barely able to stifle a groan of pain. He rolled onto his side and gagged and she saw black blood splatter the ground. Unexpectedly a shrill beep made Bulma jump in surprise and the Saiyan flinched away as she jumped to her feet. Her android warning device was going off. They had to be close. "Shit!" she hissed. The Saiyan's eyes blinked groggily and she knelt down and shook him. "Listen to me, you have to get up and get in the jet! They're coming back!" She tugged his good arm with all her strength and with a soft moan he struggled to rise. She supported him as much as she could and they staggered towards the plane. The alarm grew shriller as they drew near and suddenly the Saiyan slipped out of her grasp as he stumbled and his knees buckled. "Shit!" Bulma cried and grabbed his elbow as he fell, and forgetting his unusual weight, she fell with him. "No Kami, no!" she cried as the alarm grew to a shrill unbroken whine. They had to be right above them!  
  
"Leave me alone! I don't want to hear your shit right now! I'm going to find something else to wear!" 18 yelled at her brother high above the place they had just beaten that strange alien to death.  
"Fine! Go ahead! See if I care! I wish you would shut off your stupid emotion chip, you are so annoying like this!" 17 snapped back. 18's eyes narrowed to slits of fury.  
"The only person who is being an annoyance is YOU!" 18 screeched before flying off in the opposite direction.  
"Fine, whatever." 17 snapped. "I'm sure I'll have more fun without you!" he flew off in another direction.  
  
He shuddered violently beneath her and just as suddenly the alarm began to fade. Bulma breathed a sigh of relief and returned her attention to the Saiyan beneath her. Sweat stood on his brow and he was shivering uncontrollably. His breath hitched in his throat and he choked again. Blood began to leak over his bottom lip.  
"Hey, are you awake still?" she said, lightly slapping his cheek. His eyes slowly opened and he nodded weakly. She threw open the door of her plane and tugged his elbow until he slowly gripped the side of the jet and used it and her to pull himself to his feet.  
That small act seemed to take a lot out of him and he drew in quick, shallow lungfuls of air. His skin was alternating between white and red and she prayed he wouldn't pass out again before she got him into her home and to the infirmary. "Can you stay awake for a bit more?" she said softly as she pulled him inside the cabin and helped him to the co-pilot's seat. She didn't have anything for him to lie down on unfortunately, but she reclined the seat for him and he lay back, his eyes screwed shut as his cracked and broken ribs protested the movement.  
"It's possible." He said softly, his eyes drifting close. She had to keep him awake during the short flight and began to question him as they rose into the air and took off.  
"What is your name?" she said, his eyelids fluttered for a moment before he raised his head and glanced at her.  
"Vegeta." Bulma frowned wondering why the name sounded so familiar. She certainly didn't know anyone by such a strange name. Then she remembered. Radditz had mentioned him.  
"Prince Vegeta?" she gasped before she could stop herself. He tried to laugh but all that came out was a wheezing choke.  
"How am I a prince of anyone anymore- I am the last of my race!" he snarled bitterly. Bulma frowned sadly, had Radditz and Nappa been his friends? "Your still a prince." Bulma mused. "Even if everyone is dead. Weren't you raised to be king one day? Or did you have older brothers?" He eyed her for a moment, as if perplexed.  
"A King needs only one son. Unless his heir is killed." He replied.  
"I take that as a no. Well the point is, that you were raised to be king one day, right?" she asked, taking her eyes off her path and gazing at him.  
"Yes." He said after another questioning glance.  
"Then that is a part of you, and it doesn't just go away because all of your subjects are gone." She said with a faint smile.  
"No, it just loses its importance." He hissed, his brow furrowed in anger.  
"Maybe but-" he silenced her with a wave of his hand.  
"I do not wish to continue this discussion." He said softly, and she saw a flash of pain in his eyes. She bit her lip and let the subject drop and returned her gaze to the windshield. Capsule Corp was close. She dared another glance at her passenger and saw his eyes slide shut and snap back open a second later as he struggle to stay conscious.  
She wasn't worried though; they were seconds away from home. She began landing procedure and the craft settled smoothly in her back yard. She jumped out and ran to his door. She opened it and saw that his eyes were clenched shut and he was shaking again.  
"Vegeta?" she said softly. Open eye cracked open and he sat up and began to rise. She grabbed his elbow to help him but he growled and pulled away. His feet hit the ground and his knees buckled as a wave of dizziness washed over him. His surroundings grayed out and he could hear someone drawing in quick, harsh breaths. He suddenly realized it was him, although how he couldn't tell. He couldn't hear anything and his whole body was growing numb.  
  
She gasped as he fell and gripped his elbow in an attempt to steady him, but he slid from her grasp and lay on the ground gasping like a landed fish before his whole body gave a violent shiver and he lost consciousness.  
"Shit." She huffed in frustration. He weighed too much! There was no way she was going to be able to get him to the med center. She had to wake him up again, but decided against it at the moment. If she let him rest a moment, perhaps he would make it farther.  
She sat down beside him and watched the color return to his face and his breathing slow. His skin was darker than hers, and his hair had faint hints of auburn in the light. He was maybe a shade darker than Yamcha who had spent most of his early life in the desert. She wondered vaguely what his planet had been like. What kind of person would Goku have been if he'd grown up there? If he turned out anything like Nappa or Radditz, she was glad he had been sent to Earth.  
He was really cute. But what the hell kind of person was he? She didn't know, but she prayed that he wasn't an evil prick like Nappa and Radditz were, but then again- he apparently knew them. She just hoped that maybe he would feel enough gratitude to not kill her when he was healed.  
  
A horrible smell assaulted him again and he almost retched. He could hear his agonized gasps and felt a small hand rubbing his back.  
"…Ok. Just breathe, you'll be fine in a second." The human female assured him. He hated this. Those fucking androids would pay for this humiliation. He couldn't seem to focus. He was dizzy from lack of oxygen. Breathing was painful and each hitching breath drew up blood. An involuntary moan escaped him as another wave of vertigo hit him. The woman's voice was becoming unintelligible.  
  
This wasn't good. His eyes were sluggishly opening and closing. She smacked his face lightly, then harder when he moaned weakly. He was struggling to wake. His head tossed and the pained expression on his face made her heart clench in sympathy.  
"Come on Vegeta, you can do it. I know your tired but we have to get inside so you can rest. I can't take care of you out here. We need to get inside."  
  
Her soft voice drew him back. For some odd reason, he was compelled to do as she asked. His eyes finally opened, and then closed to slits, but he was aware. He slowly sat up with her help, took a few hitched breaths and painfully got to his feet. If she hadn't been tugging his good arm the whole way up, he probably wouldn't have made it. He swayed unsteadily and she quickly maneuvered under his undamaged left arm. Slowly they made it inside. Each time he staggered, she nearly panicked as she struggled to keep him upright and walking. The wound on his shoulder had reopened, and was steadily dripping down his arm and soaking into the cast material. His skin was paling again and she thanked Kami when she spotted to door to the med center. She opened the door and helped him in, trying to hurry despite his pained gasps. Finally she got him to the closest bed and sat down with him on the bed, and still holding his arm got him on his back and tugged his legs up and onto the mattress. She tugged his boots off and leaned against the bed a moment, trying to regain her breath. The effort had been exhausting, and she wondered how Vegeta was faring. His brow was furrowed as she turned her head to look at him and he slowly opened his eyes, his expression clearing. "Can you sit up? We need to get your armor off." He frowned as if to say she was asking too much, but he did as she asked anyway, he face revealing no discomfort to her. To her surprise, he tugged the shoulder strap and the whole entire thing began to stretch. She tugged the strap slid it off of him and then over the broken arm with relative ease. She held the lightweight material in her hands with an expression of awe. "This stuff is incredible!" she murmured.  
Vegeta sat back with a sigh, but she shook her head and tugged him forward again. "Your shirt." She replied at his questioning glance. He frowned and simple began to tear it when she had cut his sleeve off earlier all the way down the side and shook his good arm until it slid off. She bound his chest to keep his ribs from setting incorrectly and let him lie down. His eyes slid shut immediately. Some color had returned to his face and his breathing seemed to ease and deepen. She thought he was asleep, when those dark eyes opened again.  
"You need to get some rest." She chided gently. "No." He gasped and she frowned, thinking him in pain. "S-someone might come looking for me."  
"You'll be safe here-"  
"No." he rasped, struggling to sit up. She easily held him in place with one dainty hand on his firm chest. He scowled at her hand, but it seemed more annoyance at his own weakness than anger at her. "You don't understand. If he comes looking for me- he could kill you easily just for helping me if he was in that mood! He's- he's a monster! Even worse than those stupid androids! He-" he faltered, paling again, and he gripped his elbows to stop him from falling back too forcefully. But he remained conscious and his gaze pinned hers again. She saw fear in his eyes. And she couldn't imagine anything that could scare someone like Vegeta. She shivered as his fear seemed to infect her in that brief moment of eye contact.  
"He what-?" she prodded, even though she dreaded the answer.  
"He is the person who made me what I am." He whispered, his eyes averted. Shame suddenly radiated from him and she realized that he was not at all like Radditz or Nappa. They had been like two crude beasts unleashed upon an unsuspecting world. Vegeta was menacing, and a little scary himself, but he apparently knew that he had committed actions were not exactly honorable. And even regretted it. Nappa and Radditz had been mad and mindless of the pain they caused. Or reveling in it. "He trained me to slaughter millions upon millions as if they were nothing- as if they deserved it. And I did everything he asked, so he wouldn't kill me and everyone on my planet. And he did it anyway. I finally got away a little less than a year ago and it took me this whole time to get here." He raised his eyes to meet hers and she winced at the agony and fear in those black depths. "I- I don't want to go back. I'd rather die. Maybe you shouldn't have helped me. It will only get you killed if he comes here and finds me."  
"I'm not as defenseless as I appear, Vegeta. And your insane if you think I would have just left you there to die."  
"I deserve it!" he snapped suddenly and then looked away. But she had already seen his eyes grow impossibly bright as tears threatened to surface. Her heart clenched in sympathy, and she carefully chose her response.  
"Vegeta, if you truly felt no remorse for any of your actions, then I would say you deserve it." She answered honestly. He said nothing, but merely sighed as his tears dried before they had a chance to fall. What the hell was wrong with him? He had always been in control of his emotions. Well, except for the ones he allowed himself to display such as anger. But now he had control of nothing! He was weak and in pain and impossibly tired, but he had to warn this lovely female. He didn't want her to die for him. She didn't deserve that. She had helped him with no apparent motive other than the need to help someone who was hurt. Perhaps the fact that her enemies had beaten him had sped the decision; he had no way of knowing. And he really didn't care. She was beautiful and she treated him with respect. It was odd. He was used to forcing another's respect through fear and raw power. What had he done to earn her respect?  
"How can you say that? I just told you, I've murdered billions of people!" he cried, and she smiled, and gods he had never seen anything more beautiful! When had a woman ever looked at him without that taint of fear in their gaze?  
"Yes, and you also told me that you did it to keep your family and people alive!" she said, completely unaware of her effect on him. He shook his head, bewildered. She couldn't simplify it that way. It was too terrible!  
"You do not understand." He said softly, not knowing why he wanted her to understand. He knew it would inevitably push her away, and despite his sudden reluctance, it was probably for the best. "There is no honor in slaughtering defenseless people. Women and children-" she silenced him with a finger on his lips. "I understand. But you did what you had to, to survive."  
"But I enjoyed it-" he protested, shaking his head.  
"It is enough for me that you regret it Vegeta." She said. "Beating yourself up about it isn't going to change the past. You can only make the best of the present and try to learn from your mistakes and not repeat them." Her gaze was turned inward as if she had also come to this realization not too long ago.  
She was right, of course, and part of him very much wanted to agree. It would be so much easier that way. But he had to be honest, he had enjoyed killing because it was his only outlet. He had taken pride in the efficiency and ease with which he killed in Frieza's damned name. He was proud of his skill as a fighter, but his honor had been destroyed as payment for his atrocities. Few things measured a Saiyan's life: strength, pride, and honor. He had forfeited all honor as Frieza's slave and his pride had taken innumerable lashings. And he was tired. Tired of killing hordes of innocents, tired of bowing to Frieza's every whim and perverse torture. And he was tired of hiding behind the mask of apathy. "But why?" he said softly. "Because. If your were as completely awful as you want me to think you are, you would go about convincing me in other ways." She said with a wink. His face flooded with color. She was right again. Damn it! His usual method was a senseless beating, and even if he wasn't in any condition to fight, he had learned a nasty repertoire of stinging insults, which he frequently rained down upon any who annoyed him.  
But- she had saved his life, he had no doubt! He would have died if she had not come to his rescue! He hated to be indebted to anyone, but somehow he couldn't even be angry with her for it. His emotions were becoming overwhelming and if he didn't calm down he was going to lash out at her the only way he knew how.  
She couldn't help but noticed the violent emotions raging inside him. He even blushed! She wasn't quite sure what to make of that. He averted his gaze to stare at the bandages that covered his wounds, and apparently didn't know what to say if his struggle to form words was any indication.  
"Just sleep, Vegeta. You'll feel better once you heal a bit." He shook his head stubbornly, but she somehow sensed that he was afraid to sleep. And his earlier warning replayed in her mind. "It's all right. I'll make sure no one bothers you." He met her eyes again and she saw the apparent confusion in them. "Look I'm not going to heal you just so you can die from exhaustion. Either you lay back and close you eyes and try to sleep or I can make you." He tensed suddenly, and she saw the flash of anxiety in his eyes and winced. He was having a hard time deciphering her motives and obviously had a hard time trusting anyone. "You can't make me do anything!" he snapped defensively.  
"Drugs can make you sleep, not me. I can go get a needle, stick you with it, pump you full of sedative, and you'll fall asleep in less than a minute. Although you probably won't feel so good when you wake up. SO you might as well just listen to me and go to sleep yourself." She said with a smirk. How many times had he himself worn that very expression before he killed someone?  
She almost slapped her forehead when he tried to back away from her.  
"Vegeta really. I just want you to get some rest so you can heal. I'm not going to try and hurt you." She pleaded. He seemed to relax then, and his eyes closed wearily. Then moments later snapped open again. "Vegeta…" she said.  
"If Frieza comes.. Don't fight him. Just let him have me." He said softly and his eyes slid shut. She watched him for several minutes as his breathing slowed and grew even and when she was assured the he was finally asleep she went to her kitchen to get some food.  
She ate quickly incase he woke and after making a stop at the bathroom, returned to the med center.  
She smiled when she saw that he was fast asleep, and sat down on a chair next to the bed.  
  
Well, that's it for chapter one. I wrote the first ½ page of this fic like 2 years ago and recently felt like working on it. And today I think I wrote like 7 pages. Damn I'm tired now too! Wish I could snuggle up next to Vegeta!  
Any reviews would be much appreciated!  
  
And for those of you reading this on this is the only chapter I will be posting here. It's all NC-17 from her on out!  
It will be on my website: Red Paper Demon, and that's it I think. So fear not, you'll just have to go elswhere it read the rest!  
Kichi 9-6-2004 


	2. the long road ahead

1Machina

By: Kichi

DISCLAIMER: Akira Toriyama created DBZ and all it's characters. Not me. I make no money from writing or posting this on the internet.

PAIRING: Vegeta and Bulma

ARCHIVED: NC-17 for M/F Sex and M/M rape

NOTES: **ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**. Radditz and Nappa die on Earth but Vegeta is never able to get away and find out why, until years later during a skirmish between Frieza and Cooler. He finds Earth but almost everything is destroyed by the jouziningen. Except, of course, a little blue-haired scientist who finds him after 17 and 18 kick the snot out of him. Woah.. did I give away too much? NAH!

WARNING: this chapter contains some non-con (m/m) activity- not full blown sex, but a little groping.

SUMMARY: Vegeta begins to notice Bulma.

Chapter 2 - The Long Road Ahead

_ "It will not hurt so long as you do not resist." Vegeta bit back a whimper as a cold, clammy tail snaked around his thigh and pulled him back against his 'master'. "You are shaking. Is it from fear, I wonder? Or anticipation?" the Ice-jinn purred._

_ "You fucking repulse me!" Vegeta choked, bile rising in the back of his throat._

_ "Really? I cannot say that I am too terribly surprised. You are, after all, only a stupid monkey. I still cannot fathom why I find you so beautiful. You know, if I didn't need you to fight by my side, I would keep you in my harem permanently. I do detest these scars." Vegeta suddenly laughed, but the sound morphed into a choked gasp when Frieza yanked his tail. "What do you find amusing my pet?" he crooned in the young Saiyan's ear._

_ "Y-you gave me these scars!" hissed. "None of theme are from combat! They are all from you!"_

_ "Really?" Frieza sneered, and suddenly his hand was casually groping Vegeta's manhood. The young Prince violently jerked away, but was only able to move about an inch before the Ice-jinn's tail tightened painfully around his thigh. "Then they suit you perfectly." the demon sneered. "They show everyone that you belong to me."_

Something jarred her from sleep. Fear seized her for a moment, as her eyes darted wildly around the room.

"Don't- don't fucking touch me!.." she heard a weak voice groan. The deep male voice struck her as unfamiliar and she froze. Then she remembered.

The Saiyan. She had found him outside the remnants of the city, just near what had once been a national park. It had been a miracle she'd found him in time.

She glanced at the bag of plasma at his side and her eyes widened. Every time she checked, it was empty. His system was draining them at an alarming rate, and if luck wasn't on her side she would soon be out, and she had no clue as to where she might get a donor besides herself.

He moaned again, his undamaged arm lifted as if to ward something off, and she rose from her gurney beside him and switched on a light.

His features were twisted in a grimace of pain and his head tossed from side to side. "Get off!" he whimpered. Her heart suddenly clenched as she realized he was having a nightmare. She gripped his shoulders and his eyes shot open. He gasped and his hand rose to bat her away. She tried to pull away as his icy fingers wrapped around her throat, but as soon as the ragged gasp left his throat, the fear bled from his features and his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Wh-what?" he mumbled, his hand dropping as he glanced around the room. "What happened?" he tried to sit up but pain from his broken ribs forced the air from his lungs and he began to choke.

"It's alright," she began, her voice low and soothing. "It was a dream." The spasm eased and he drew back his shaking hand, noting with a frown the flecks of blood on his skin. Before she could protest, he wiped his hand on the blanket and lay back with a sigh. His eyes slid shut and soon he was breathing slowly and evenly.

She shook her head wondering what had just happened- she had been so scared for a moment there- his hand had been around her neck. 'Maybe next time I'll just throw a rock at him.' She stared at his sleeping countenance for a moment noted with pleasure the difference between this expression, and the one he had worn just before waking. He looked relaxed, almost peaceful, the scowl melted away and she gasped. 'Goddamn is he hot!' she thought and frowned. It was so weird, Piccolo seemed more like an alien than this 'Saiyan Prince'. The tail and the crazed mane of spikes was the only thing that made him appear different. But it somehow seemed to fit so well. She sighed and went to get another bag of plasma.

_ "Foolish boy, you are mine and have been since your stupid father gave you to me. You are my servant and my soldier, you will deny me nothing." He gripped the young Saiyan by the tail and dragged him near. The rest of his clothing and armor were torn to scraps. He lay naked and trembling before his master. "So beautiful.." the tyrant murmured, caressing the smooth skin of his slave's narrow waist._

_ "Kiyamur! I would rather die!" Vegeta screamed and received a stinging slap across his already bruised cheek._

_ "Not until I'm done with you. Not until I've used you to my satisfaction. Remember? You are my slave and you will not die until I say."_

His features were knotted and he was mumbling incoherently again when she returned. But she didn't want to wake him. He needed rest. She was short on medical supplies as it was and she highly doubted she could get more. Rest was about the only thing that was going to help him. She reached out a hand and ran her fingers through his wild hair, and the gentle caress quieted him. He sighed softly and snuggled deeper into the pillows and blankets.

She sat down on the gurney opposite and watched him a moment before glancing at the clock. Nearly four in the morning. She sighed and raked a hand through her lavender tresses. She yawned, stretched, and lay down, her eyes closing instantly.

A wailing cry jolted her from sleep and a loud crash wrenched a frightened gasp from her throat. She glanced around wildly in alarm and confusion. A soft moan beside her drew her attention to a heap of flailing limbs and blankets. She scrambled off of her gurney and ran to the Saiyan who was still thrashing.

"Vegeta!" she snapped as she tried to unwind the sheets. He froze a moment and then struggled again, tearing the sheets in his haste. Suddenly his jagged, spiky locks appeared and he turned to glare at her. She took a step back as he growled low in his throat, his gaze a clear warning to stay away. He tore the rest of the sheets away, almost panicked. She reached out hesitantly, tugged his elbow, and he stumbled to his feet.

"Come on, get up." she said, trying to ignore the fine tremors running through him. She tried to steer him towards the bed but he jerked out of her grasp and shook his head.

"I can't sleep anymore." he said, his voice harsh. She nodded.

"Then it's couch and TV time." she said with a faint smile. He frowned in confusion. "Are you hungry?" he nodded quickly, his eyes lighting up. "Good, but first let me get these." she said indicating the IV still in his arm. He sat on an empty chair and she gently removed the large needle, covered it with a wad of cotton and taped it in place. "Alright. Follow me please." she said and took his arm and headed to the door. She glanced at the clock and sighed. It wasn't even six AM.

She led him through a maze of corridors that looked too similar to differentiate. Had he not been nearly starving, he wouldn't have left the medical wing. He'd had another dream. He couldn't remember it, but he still remembered the panic he'd felt upon waking. It still hadn't left him completely.

He didn't know what couch and TV time was, but although he did feel amazingly better, his arm was still broken, his shoulder was still scraped raw, and his ribs were still cracked. His lungs had healed, but any strenuous activity on his part could negate all that until his ribs were fully healed.

They left the long hallway and he saw a kitchen and a room with a large black viewing screen on the wall and several giant, stretched-out chairs.

"Please, sit here." she said, motioning the large, over-stuffed, ridiculously long chair. He sat and almost jumped back out when it seemed the chair would swallow him. "It's alright." she said with a half-smile. "It's just really soft. Everybody sinks." He leaned back and she grabbed a hand-held device with many buttons. She hit a red button and the screen on the wall flared to life. She handed him the device. "Press these two to switch the channels. I'll be right back and then I'll make you something to eat." she said and left the room. He nodded absently as he gazed at the screen.

He pushed one of the buttons and the screen flickered bringing forth a new image. Finally something caught his attention.

_ "- the destruction caused by these two has already surpassed sixty billion domestic. -"_ he switched the channel and was greeted by a red screen with white letters. He couldn't read the language. He pushed the button again and the next screen was exactly the same except blue with white scribble. As was nearly every single one after that.

"I forgot." the onna's soft voice startled him. "There is nothing on TV anymore except for a few news stations." She walked over to the TV blocking his view, but also granting him an unobstructed view of her ass. His eyes widened as he took in her form. Everything was shaped very well and in perfect proportion. She began to search through the cabinets, her rear-end wiggling enticingly, he felt his cheeks grow hot and his eyes quickly sought something else to train upon.

_ Not now.._ He mentally chided. She had saved his life. For what reason he had yet to figure out. The last thing he needed was to start lusting after someone he was indebted to. He had to heal, and maybe get the hell out of there. But- and he was ashamed to even acknowledge it to himself- he wasn't ready to return to space now.

It was a damn good stroke of luck that those androids had destroyed his scouter. It had probably broadcasted the whole fight, and they had done it when he lay immobile, near to losing consciousness. Anyone listening would assume he was dead right now, and that was only too perfect. He dreaded the thought of anyone coming to search for him. In all honesty he doubted anyone would anyway. His demented task master had hated any deemed weak and killed them slowly. And those who betrayed him were treated even worse.

"Here. You can watch this, you'll probably like this since you fight." she turned to him with a sweet smile and noticed his pink cheeks and dark expression. "Are you alright?" she asked, stretching her hand forward to feel his forehead. He recoiled with an alarmed expression, as if fearing an attack. "You look feverish, I wasn't going to hit you." she said, her voice dropping.

"Like you could hurt me anyway." he muttered.

"Why would I want to? You haven't given me a reason." She reached out again, slowly, but he tipped his head back and swatted her hand away.

"I'm fine."

"You swear?" she said, the cute smile returning. His eyes locked with hers and he said nothing for a moment as he took in her lovely countenance. His features hardened, but only to mask his inner turmoil.

"Yes."

"Alright. I'll go make some food." She turned and headed to the kitchen and he forced himself to remain still. But the desire was returning, he was not even looking at whatever was on the screen. He angrily bit his lip and snuck a glance at her cute little rear and her swaying hips.

Gods was he being cursed? He was growing aroused just looking at her. _It has been too long_... he thought with an audible sigh. The data on this planet showed that she was extremely fragile, as were all humans. There was no doubt in his mind that Saiyans and humans were very close genetically, but the difference in strength was just too much. Even if she began to desire a quick tryst with him, he didn't think it would happen without her getting hurt. And had it been anyone else, he wouldn't have really cared, but... she had saved his life.

The smell of cooking food was beginning to reach his nose and make his mouth water. He shook his head in annoyance. She was cooking for him. He almost hoped she had some ulterior motive for helping him, feeding him, and giving him shelter. Then he could do as he pleased to her without a shred of guilt.

He forced himself to turn away and concentrate on the screen.

A hour passed and he had to admit, he was mildly entertained by the images on the screen. One human male was making his way through many opponents. Vegeta watched the man's fluid fighting style with interest. So these weaklings had their own martial arts did they? The techniques were definitely fascinating. They appeared easy enough to execute as well. Even their females practiced different techniques. He smirked in amusement as a tiny female beat a man twice her size by using his momentum against him in nearly every move by simply waiting for him to attack, and either striking as he flew past or dodging out of the way.

Suddenly the blue-haired onna appeared bearing a large dish of cooked meat and vegetables in gravy. She placed it before him with another one of those breathtaking smiles that left him flushed and full of desire. But he ignored it as she left and returned moments later with a large dish of.. Something.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice low in her ears.

"It's rice. You take some meat and vegetables and dump them on top or right next to a pile of it and eat it. It's ok, it's good." She left again and returned with an empty plate and some eating utensils. She filled a plate for him and presented it with another sweet smile. He stared at her for a moment, his eyes wide and wondering at her seeming kindness. "Is something wrong?" she asked after a moment, her features distressed.

"Why are you doing this? What do you expect from me in return?" he said, his eyes boring into her's. He was surprised to see the shade of her strangely enchanting blue eyes to darken like storm clouds.

"I don't want anything from you!" she hissed, her features contorting in rage. Only years of training to maintain a calm facade at all times kept his jaw from dropping in astonishment over her sudden, violent mood swing. "Except maybe that you don't kill me as soon as your able like those friends of yours would! You're the only person I've been able to save from them! All I want is for you to live! I can't let them take everything and destroy it! If I can stop them from taking one life that is all I need! You don't owe me anything!"

His food sat forgotten on the coffee table in front of him. If she were Saiyan she would have punctuated every word with a blow to the face. And Gods did she look ready to. Her pale skin was flushed a delicate pink, her darkened eyes glared murderously at him, suddenly his mouth went dry. "Now eat!" she snarled and stalked back to the kitchen. Moments later he heard a door open and slam shut viciously.

The fucking nerve! The absolute nerve of him to ask her such a question! How dare he treat her like that. She had been nothing but pleasant to him and he thought she was doing it for her own benefit? She lit a cigarette and took a long drag.

From what little she had learned from Radditz and Nappa's never-ending boasts, they had conquered many worlds. They had lived a life of never-ending battle. And when it came down to it, they hadn't given a shit about each other. Was he the same? Or was he just used to the same indifference? If that was the case then it explained why he automatically assumed she was helping him only to gain something from him.

She shook her head. Maybe she had over reacted. She took a few more hits off of her cigarette, flicked it into her driveway, and went back in.

He had insulted her. That much was obvious. But he was unsure of what to do to make amends. He was also angered that he'd made it necessary at all. And the fact that he even felt it necessary to do something to ease her anger towards him was admittedly shocking. 'Maybe one quick screw will get it out of my system..' he thought , then frowned at the sudden impulse that seemed to be occurring more frequently. The door opened and shut again and he smelled smoke. He sat up straighter and sniffed.

"Onna, something is burning." he declared loudly.

"It's me." she sighed, the anger completely gone from her. "I had to smoke a cigarette, even though I am supposed to quit, seeing as there aren't going to be any more soon." His nose wrinkled in distaste, it smelled too odd. She noticed the empty dishes. "Are you still hungry?" He shook his head, eyes glued to hers again. He cleared his throat, his cheeks suddenly coloring slightly.

"I apologize for what I said earlier." he said softly. He frowned as her eyes widened in shock.

"Wow, you really must be a Prince." she said with a smile. He snorted, rolling his eyes. "And for the record, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I realized that you must not be used to people doing things for you out of the goodness of their heart."

"This is true." he said, surprised at her insight.

"Then let's just forget it. Watch TV for awhile longer. I need to change that bandage on your shoulder, I'll be right back." He watched her go, his eyes again lingering on that lovely behind.

She returned minutes later and quickly, yet gently, cleaned the still angry-looking wound on his shoulder. To his discomfort (and delight) her chest was right in front of him. Her nipples were standing proudly beneath the material, causing his mouth to water. And the creamy skin that was visible looked tantalizingly soft and smooth.

After applying some sort of gel to the ravaged flesh, she blew on it causing him to jump and his tail to lash. She taped on a clean gauze pad and then excused herself to shower.

"I want to shower." he said before she got even a foot away.

"Well, come on, we have plenty of spare bedrooms and they all have showers, you can take your pick." He rose, holding in a grimace of pain, but she noticed his features tighten anyway. "Or maybe you should hold off on that." she added as she noticed his skin grow a shade whiter.

"No. I'm fine." he snapped. He saw her expression alter again, shifting toward anger. But she controlled it and nodded.

"I'll give you the one next to mine so if you need anything you can just pound on the wall. Not too hard though-" she said with a grin. "If your as strong as Nappa and Radditz were, I'm sure your hand would go right through."

"Their strength cannot be compared to my own. I surpassed them at age five." he said with a frown.

"Really?" Bulma gaped. "That's amazing!" he snuck a quick glance at her and saw her eyes wide in astonishment.

"I was heir to the throne. I had to be the strongest Saiyan in the empire or I would not have been born." at that her features morphed into confusion.

"What?"

"Saiyan birth's were extremely difficult, few females survived them until we acquired the regeneration tanks. They enabled doctors to remove fetus's at an early stage, place them in the tank, and grow until they would be born. While in the tanks they could monitor their ki level and decide what to do with them."

"Yes, Radditz told us that was how Goku ended up on Earth."

"Goku?"

"Radditz called him Kakarotto."

"Of course. I sent Radditz here to find him."

"Oh. You know Goku gave his life to kill him."

"Yes."

"He was my best friend." Vegeta glanced sharply at her and saw her eyes filling with moisture.

"Well if you had been taught that emotional attachments only give your enemy a way to hurt you worse than any physical attack, then you would not have befriended him, and would not miss him now." Vegeta said quietly, finding her tears unnerving.

"That is the most horrible reasoning I have ever heard." she said softly, tears streaming unchecked.

"It's what I was taught, and I'm fine."

"So you keep insisting, but it's so sad. And you would know that if you'd ever had one. Who the hell told you that?" she said, quickly wiping away tears.

"Everyone."

Hot water eased aching muscles. How odd was it to be able to relax all day. It was actually kind of unsettling. He felt the desire for combat, as always. But at the moment he was physically incapable. That galled him. He wished for a regeneration tank. It would speed his recovery by leaps. As it was he had to remain idle for maybe a week while his broken bones knit themselves together.

He had the fiery onna to accompany him, but she was distracting him with desire. He didn't know how long he could resist before he broke down and tried to gain her attention. Gods, but she was beautiful! It was going to be difficult. And even if he did fail in his resolve and she accepted his offer, he was still worried that he might get carried away and inadvertently damage her.

He couldn't do that. She had not been lying when she'd said she only wanted him to live. She really didn't expect any form of payment from him. And at the same time, if the situation were reversed, he would have let her die without a care. He didn't know whether he should mock her for being weak and foolish or respect her. But without a doubt he owed her regardless of what she said. His honor demanded it, as did his pride. To do any less would be shameful.

But now that he thought of it, what could he offer? He could promise that no harm would come to her by his hand, but he wondered if that would be sufficient. He could really promise nothing else. As loathe as he was to admit it, he would not be able to stop those mechanical demons should they decide to rip her limb from limb. He would be powerless to do anything. And he wasn't about to die for her. He wanted to fuck her, not mate her! Not that he could anyway. She was human, and he had no desire to mate anyone. His tail lashed behind him, sending water flying.

He would behave himself. He would accept what she offered and leave as soon as possible. Where he would go, he had no idea. But if he stayed here he would be constantly tempted by her beauty. And after awhile even his iron will would break.

TBC...

Alright! Vegeta's checkin' out the goods! What man can look but not touch forever? MUAHAHAHA! -Kichi 1/9/05


End file.
